


John and Dave ==> Hold Hands - Drawing

by planetundersiege



Series: Fanart [2]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Art, Blushing, Cute, Drawing, FTM Dave Strider, Fanart, Homestuck - Freeform, Illustrated, Love, M/M, Pepsi Cola, Ship, Trans Dave Strider, hand holding, johndave - Freeform, smiling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-08
Updated: 2018-03-08
Packaged: 2019-03-28 16:25:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13907838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/planetundersiege/pseuds/planetundersiege
Summary: Image of John and Dave smiling while holding hands while blushing. Dave is visibly wearing a binder under his hoodie.





	John and Dave ==> Hold Hands - Drawing

[](http://cubeupload.com/im/iiAqCE.jpeg)


End file.
